Time For The Moon Night
by Akihara Yume a.k.a Akane
Summary: Aku tahu kau akan segera pergi tapi percayalah aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melangkah satu jengkalpun. biarpun pergi aku tetap menemuimu dalam mimpi as time for the moon night
1. 1

**TIME FOR THE MOON NIGHT**

 **No matter what happen i wouldn't let you go**

 **"apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi"**

 **inspired : GFriend - Time For The Moon Night**

 **By : Akihara Yume**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _CHAPTER 1_**

Saat pertama kali dia memasuki ruang kelasku, aku sadari dia berbeda dari kami semua. dari luar dia mungkin terlihat semua, tidak jauh berbeda dengan kami semua. tapi jika melihatnya dengan lebih rinci, ada satu hal yang berbeda.

 _"hajimemashite, Namaku Hinata. aku pindahan dari SMU Suna. salam kenal semuanya"_

begitulah yang tertulis di papan tulis. dia tersenyum ramah, senyuman yang manis. teman - teman satu kelasku mulai berbisik satu sama lain tak tau sungkan. seakan tidak memikirkan perasaan gadis bernama Hinata itu.

"Dia sedikit berbeda dengan kalian semua tapi jangan jadikan perbedaan itu sebagai bahan lelucon atau bully. Teman baru kita ini adalah seorang tuna rungu. tapi tidak perlu khawatir, dia mengerti apapun yang kalian katakan padanya dan dia akan membalasnya dengan tulisan tangan jadi bersabarlah saat ia menjawab"

kemudian, tak lama setelah Kurenai Sensei memberitahukan itu pada kami, dia duduk tepat di depanku. sesaat, dia tersenyum manis dan menyapaku dengan tangannya.

saat itulah getaran aneh hadir dalam

dadaku.

~~

 ** _hello everyone. long time no see_**

 ** _sangat lama yaa :v entah kapan terakhir nulis story. tapi bukan tanpa alasan sih ga nulis ff lagi._**

 ** _sejujurnya aku mulai kehilangan ide buat nulis ff padahal aku udh bikin cuman aku merasa ga puas dengan ff - ff yang aku tulis jadi aku hapus semua. aku kehilangan passion di dunia ff karena banyak reader yang pindah ke wattpad dan di wattpad itu rame banget cuman kayaknya bakal susah dapat reader karena kebanyakan reader wattpad staytune sama story yang mereka follow._**

 ** _aku juga ga tau nih di sini apakah masih banyak reader aktif atau author aktif. tapi aku memutuskan untuk comeback (efek mvp di moba kemarin :v) dengan satu story yang baru aku buat beberapa menit yang lalu (thanks to Gfriend udh kasih aku pencerahan) tapi jujur aja aku ga tau ini ceritanya bakal gimana cuman aku udh membuat garis besar dari cerita ini jadi insya allah bisa sih._**

 ** _aku cuma berharap ff ku yang kali ini ga sehancur ff - ff ku sebelumnya. karena aku pecinta ff romance drama asem asem lemon :v (mesum yhaa truue) tapi aku ga bakal bikin story mesum ( KAGAK BISA YA LORD). aku harap kalian suka sama story ku yang satu ini, mohon dukungan dan sarannya ya agar aku bisa lebih baik lagi dalam nulis ff._**

 ** _makasih readers, makasih kawan2_**

 ** _\- A_** ** _kihara Yume -_**


	2. 2

**TIME FOR THE MOON NIGHT**

 **No matter what happen i wouldn't let you go**

 **"apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi"**

 **inspired : GFriend - Time For The Moon Night**

 **By : Akihara Yume**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _CHAPTER 2_**

Kehadiran gadis tuna rungu itu membawa warna baru dalam kelas. dengan cepat teman temanku mulai terbiasa untuk bicara dengannya bahkan belajar bahasa isyarat agar bisa bicara lancar dengan Hinata.

hanya aku satu satunya orang di kelas ini yang tidak pernah bicara dengannya. bukan karena aku malu bicara dengan orang tuli sepertinya, tapi setiap kali aku hendak bicara dan melihatnya tersenyum senang padaku, hatiku bergemuruh tidak karuan bahkan membuat tubuhku lemas.

anak anak perempuan sangat menyukainya, bukan hanya karena dia pintar, tapi dia juga pandai mendandani mereka. membuat mereka jadi cantik dan memberi mereka saran untuk perawatan kulit.

aku sangat ingin bicara dengannya. tapi lemas yang menyerangku selalu menggagalkan segala rencanaku. tiap kali ada kesempatan dan kesempatan itu hilang begitu saja karena lemas ini.

jika di bilang aku menyukainya, mungkin itulah penyebabku lemas seperti ini. perasaan yang hadir tiba tiba, membuat lemas dan bahagia secara bersamaan saat dia tersenyum padamu apalagi jika bukan perasaan suka.

memang ya, yang namanya suka pada seseorang sangatlah merepotkan.

Ketika bel berbunyi nyaring, setelah kami mengucapkan salam hormat pada guru Biologi—Tsunade Sensei dengan segera Hinata merapikan mejanya dan bergegas keluar.

seperti biasa, aku berjalan di belakangnya. dia berjalan sendiri dan secara tidak langsung aku selalu menemaninya.

setiap hari sejak kedatangannya ke sekolah, inilah rutinitas baru yang kulakukan. membuntutinya setiap pulang sekolah. menguntit akun media sosialnya. yahh, dia bukan pengguna yang 24/7 aktif seperti perempuan lain di kelas kami tapi kebanyakan foto yang ia posting adalah foto pemandangan. jelas jepretan sendiri karena aku tidak pernah melihat foto foto itu di google.

semua caption yang ia tulis menggunakan bahasa inggris dan bermakna mendalam. aku tidak tau darimana ia mengkutipnya.

apakah aku keterlaluan? menguntit seseorang yang kita sukai tidak salah bukan selama itu tidak membuatnya merasa terganggu.

dan tiba tiba saja ketika kami sampai di persimpangan ia berbalik dan menatapku, terkejut. sontak saja wajahku memanas.

dia menyapaku dengan tangannya, jemarinya yang lentik menggodaku untuk mengenggamnya, tapi kusadarkan diriku dan membalasnya sembari tersenyum dan berucap "hey"

ia mengambil note kecil yang tergantung di lehernya, note manis bergambar bunga lavander dengan warna khasnya.

 _"rumah kita searah ya? sepertinya setiap hari kau melewati jalan yang sama denganku?"_

mampus kataku. sebenarnya rumah kami memang satu blok hanya saja letaknya cukup berjauhan. jika aku melewati jalan dimana biasanya Hinata harus aku akui itu membuatku memutar 2 blok.

"ya, kira kira 2 blok jauhnya dari rumahmu"

ia tersenyum—ya tuhan manis sekali. "apakah kau mau pulang tiap hari denganku? ada baiknya jika kita pulang sama - sama, dengan senang hati aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah dan selamat"

ia nampak terkejut lalu dengan cepat menulis _"apakah kau yakin? dua blok cukup jauh. apakah itu tidak akan merepotkanmu?"_

"tidak tenang saja. aku mengendarai motor sebenarnya, hanya saja belakangan ini aku harus berjalan kaki karena motorku masih di bengkel. aku baru akan mengambilnya sore ini"

 _"baiklah, dengan senang hati aku terima tawaranmu"_

dan ia tersenyum dengan sangat manis dan ramah.

 **tbc**

 ** _hello guys balik lagi dengan chapter 2. ya akan ku usahakan buat up secepatnya karena berhubung tanggal 1 november aku udh pkl jadi bakal jarang update :v maafkeun_**


End file.
